Earned It
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: No matter how well we know someone, they can still surprise us. Written for the Madly Eccentric FanFiction Valentine's Day one shot contest, 2015


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Valentine 's Day was upon us and for the first time in my life, I was actually looking forward to the holiday. Valentine's day was normally a day I dreaded. Hell, I couldn't stand all the hearts decorations, chick flick moments and fufu bullshit that surrounded the holiday. This year, things were different. I wanted to make this day special for Eva. The thought of the gorgeous brunette caused a smile to play across plush lips. Eva was by far the most incredible, beautiful, hilarious, smart and sexy badass I've ever met.

Luckily, I had a few hours to myself before Eva came back from shopping, which gave me time to prepare for her surprise. The corners of my lips curved upwards into a grin, hoping the stunning brunette was making an extra trip to Victoria's Secret for their annual Valentines Day sale. Lingerie was definitely the best gif a guy could get, well.. That, a slice a pie and a pass to the all-you-can-eat pussy buffet. Laughter erupted as I recalled my argument earlier with Sam. I've never had a problem finding a date, but Sammy? Sam would be the kind of guy to have a gorgeous woman parade into a room, wearing nothing but lingerie and a smile for him and he'd just sit there, say 'Thank you'. "If he doesn't score tonight, I'll be seriously worried. Desperate bar bitches aplenty."

Making my way into the bedroom, I noticed the edge of a book peeking out from beneath Eva's side of the bed. "Huh.. She must have fallen asleep while readin' or something." Placing the bags on the bed, I bent down, grabbing the book from the floor. My eyes widened in amusement as I saw the title. "Fifty Shades of Grey..." Flipping through the book, I stopped to skim over a few pages, features captivated by an amused smirk as emerald eyes scanned over the small print while reading aloud.

"Abruptly, he moves, doing several things at once: Withdrawing his fingers, leaving me wanting, unzipping his fly, and pushing me down onto the couch so he's lying on top of me.

'Hands on your head,' he commands through gritted teeth as he kneels up, forcing my legs wider…

'We don't have long. This will be quick, and it's for me, not you. Do you understand?' "

Quirking a brow, I briefly flipped through the book, surprised by Eva's choice of novel. "Spankin', huh? Kinky.." I said, skimming through the text. "If my girl wants kinky.. I'll give her kinky." Laughing, I grabbed a box of chocolates from one of the bags, placing the decorated box on the nightstand. This wasn't your typical, crappy five dollar box of chocolate, these were fine chocolates and happened to be Eva's favorite. Cost didn't matter. Hell, I'd give that gorgeous woman anything her heart desired without a single hesitation.

A few hours had passed and by then, all my tasks were complete. Everything was set up and ready to go, including a delicious dinner cooked by yours truly. Looking down, I chuckled quietly, amused at my attire. Eva would be greeted by me in nothing but a grin and a 'Kiss the Cook' apron I had folded over so that the logo would cover my cock. I smiled while glancing around, proud of my first attempt at true romance. Candles were scattered throughout the bunker, illuminating each room with a gentle glow while bouquets of wildflowers filled the air with a sweet aroma. Champagne was chilling on ice beside chocolate covered strawberries that were lined in unison on a silver platter. I planned on feeding the beauty by the fire before devouring her for /my/ dessert.

Fingertips tapped absently against the cover of Eva's book as I awaited for her arrival. Glancing down, I noticed the beauty was gone longer then she said she would be. A slight smirk formed on plush lips while leaning back against the black leather chair that was facing the front door. "My kinky lil' vixen is gonna get it when she gets home." Thirty minutes later, Eva walked through the front door, features brightening as she looked around. I grinned as I watched the beauty's eyes sparkle, sweet, luscious lips decorated with a stunning smile. After a moment, I cleared my throat to grab the brunette's attention, gaze shamelessly taking in each of her mouthwatering curves. "You're late. Do you know what happens to naughty girls who are late?" The corners of my lips twitched upward into a devious grin as I beckoned Eva towards me, the copy of Fifty Shades laid out on the small table beside me. Eva's cheeks darkened with a blush, sapphire eyes widening as she her dirty little secret was exposed out in the open. "Since when do I have a curfew?" She said while closing the distance between us.

I didn't respond. Instead, I stood to my feet, pinning the beauty against the wall. Calloused palms swept down Eva's sides while lips caressed the delicate flesh at the nape of her neck. The beauty gasped as I pressed my denim clad bulge against her taut ass, lips grazing the shell of Eva's ear with each word. "Spread your legs, gorgeous.. /Now/." Eva complied with my command, blunt teeth scraping over warm skin as her thighs parted. "Good girl.." I whispered huskily while slipping a hand beneath the brunette's skirt. The pads of my digits traveled slowly along her lace clad cunt before sinking the thin, black fabric between smooth, wet folds. Eager to tease Eva's clit while warm breath danced down the length of her neck as I taunted. "Mm.. I think my naughty lil' vixen is ready for Fifty Shades of Winchester."

Eva spun around, lips adorned with a flirtatious smile, surprised by situation. The gorgeous brunette pressed against me while hooking a leg over my hip, luscious lips grazing teasingly across my Adam's apple. Reaching up, I tangled my left hand in Eva's chestnut tresses while ghosting my lips over the pulse of her neck. "I didn't give you permission to turn around." A smirk formed on my features while roughly tugging the woman's head back, tongue traveling from one side of her collarbone to the other. "Bedroom. Now." Eva purred, hips rocking tauntingly against my own as she whispered in a teasing tone. "Why don't you make me, handsome?"

A growl escaped while hoisting the beauty up and onto my shoulder, briskly carrying her down the hallway to our bedroom. Once inside, I kicked the door shut, palm colliding against Eva's ass in a firm smack. "Oh.. You're gonna get it." The corners of my lips twitched as I threw Eva down onto the bed, eyes admiring her breathtaking features. Pearly whites encased the plump pillow of the brunette's lip, the action caused me growl while reaching forward, thumb pulling petal pink flesh away from blunt teeth. "Don't bite your lip.. That's /my/ job. Understand?" Eva nodded while I reached down, grabbing the silk scarves from the bag beside the bed. A devious grin held my lips captive as I straddle Eva's waist, tying her wrists to the headboard before binding her ankles to the footboard.

The tip of my tongue swept across the seam of my lips while taking in the sight. Eva tugged at the restraints, whimpers spilling past her perfect lips while silky thighs rubbed together in anticipation. Emerald eyes became enslaved by the beauty's gaze as I reached into my back pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. Eva's features brightened, body squirming slightly as she raised her hips towards me, eyes never leaving my own. "You've got too many clothes on.. That's a problem." Grasping the hem of her skirt, I yanked the material past her hips, tossing the garment aside while planting open mouth kisses between her ample breasts. "Mm.. You're being a good girl. Good girls get rewards." I held Eva's gaze hostage while dragging the blunt side of the knife across warm skin, the contrast between hot and cold causing the beauty to shiver in delight. Emerald eyes watched intently as the blade cut effortlessly through thin, black lace, revealing the beauty's delectable pussy that glistened with desire.

Leaning down, I blew a stream of air along Eva's wet slit, teasing her till she broke the rules and begged for my cock. The brunette moaned softly, body quivering with need while sapphire eyes sent a silent plea for me to ravish her. Grabbing the bag from the floor, I retrieved a bottle of cherry scented body oil, features decorated with a mischievous smile. "Gonna see how long you last till you're screaming and beggin' me to fuck you. And trust me.. I'm just getting started."

Ditching the apron, I knelt between Eva's thighs, oil drizzling onto smooth flesh, leaving glistening cherry scented trails down warm skin. The pads of my thumbs smoothed along the contours of the beauty's hips before sliding my hands upwards to grasp the bottom of her blouse. Buttons scattered down to the floor as I tore Eva's blouse with one swift pull, gaze dropping to admire her perfect tits. Pearly whites captured the woman's plush lower lip while cherry scented oil trickled down ample breasts. "Dean.." She moaned, breaking the rule of silence as a pleasure frenzy coursed through her. "Bad girl.. You know what happens to bad girls?" Eva looked up at me with half lidded eyes, words nothing more than a breathy whisper "..What happens, baby?" Curiosity and lust laced her features as I stood to my feet, grabbing a ball gag I purchased earlier after finding Eva's dirty secret.

Eva's eyes widen, a squeak escaping, having pictured this for several months. "Sir.." She mumbled arching her back, cheeks tinted with a blush. I didn't know shit about Fifty Shades of Grey or too much about that bedroom scene, but.. I'd do anything for Eva. Getting down, dirty and kinky was just a bonus. Hell, I'd pretty much try anything once. Turning towards Eva, I gave a playful brow wiggle while holding up the ball gag. "This will keep you quiet while I put my tongue to work.. Then, I'm gonna take it off and fuck that pretty lil' mouth of yours.

A playful growl rumbled in my chest, eyes locking upon the stunning woman's gaze while lips became captivated by a devious grin. I took a few quick steps before jumping up to pounce Eva while she was bound to the bed. Though it didn't work out quite as I had planned. Slipping off Eva's slick skin, I crashed into the closet doors before the right side came tumbling down on top of me in all my naked glory. A painful grunt emanated from my throat while cringing beneath the broken door. A few seconds had passed before Eva spoke, unable to get up to see what had happened. "Dean? ..You okay?" She said with a giggle. Groaning, I pushed the door off of me, mumbling. "Remember how I said Fifty Shades of Winchester? ...I meant.. Fifty Shades of Black and Blue. Jesus fuck that hurt."

I chuckled lightly, peeling myself up from the floor, body decorated with a few new cuts and bruises. "On the plus side.. I smell like cherries now. On the down side.. I may have broken a rib or two." Hobbling over to the bed, I laid down on the mattress, wincing as I laid on my side, calloused palm caressing Eva's cheek. "How about we eat dinner and have some whiskey before round two?" I said in a playful tone while tucking a stray lock of hair behind the beauty's ear. "Your kisses and whiskey are by far the best medicine a man could get." Leaning over, I nipped at the pulse of Eva's neck, savoring the taste of her flesh. "I mean't what I said earlier.. You're gonna get it tonight. Even if I have to run into another set of doors to make it happen."


End file.
